Rekindle
by tutu3098
Summary: Imagine what would have happened if Wu had dated a teenage witch when he was a teenager and they parted ways without ever knowing why. Then imagine if the witch and Wu met again when they were elderly but the witch still loved Wu. What would happen? Read and find out.


Hey guys! I'm new to this so please give me a break if I did something wrong. Anyway, This is a on shot fan fiction I did involving sensei Wu and my OC Michiko. This is a prologue story and I will soon post another story involving Wu and Michiko. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

It has been a year since the overlord was defeated and all was right with the world again. That is, except for sensei Wu. He feels that everyone who knows him, especially the ninja, treats him differently because of his crossover to the side of evil. Even though he was possessed by the overlord's evilness and eventually did come back to the side of good, He felt that the others were more distant from him. Soon enough though, his life will take an unexpected turn.

One day at the school, Misako and Garmadon find him looking at old pictures of when they were teenagers. The picture he was currently looking at was of him, Misako and Garmadon at a festival with another teenager. A girl named Michiko whom Wu was dating at the time. Garmadon speaks first, "Remembering the days of our youth, huh brother?" "Yes I was, Garmadon". "I see you found one of when we still had contact with Michiko. You miss her, don't you Wu?" Said Misako. Wu sighs. "I do miss her Misako. But still, she said she would only be gone a month and then I get a letter from her saying that she is never coming back and that I should forget about her. I thought she loved me, why would she do that?" Misako speaks up. "Some things we will never understand, Wu".

The ninja walk in. "What are you guys talking about?" Says Jay. Wu tells them all about Michiko and why he doesn't like thinking about her because it makes him feel betrayed. Wu then walks out of the room. Later that night when everyone else is sleeping, Wu packs his things and leaves. He knows that things will never be the same between him and those he cares about.

After much traveling, Wu makes it to a remote part of Ninjago when he suddenly gets stuck in a blizzard. He ducks into a cave and can only wait it out. As hours go by however, he realizes that he is never going to survive and will die in the cave. As he starts feeling tired, he takes out the picture of him and Michiko and looks at it one last time before he falls asleep.

He awoke with a start and sat up as he felt something gently holding his hand then let go of it. He turns to see what was holding his hand. It was an old woman with glasses smiling at him. "Hello Wu, It has been so long". He immediately recognized the old woman. "Michiko!"

Chapter 2

Wu was stunned for a minute and then got out of bed and spoke to Michiko. "Michiko, what are you doing here?" "This is my home, Wu. Before you ask, I found you in that cave during the blizzard and brought you back here. It is so good to see you again". Wu smiles then quickly frowns. "Why Michiko, Why did you send me that letter and never come back? I thought you loved me". "What letter are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb Michiko. You know what I am talking about. The letter you sent me after you left saying that I should forget about you and that you were never coming back. Why would you do that to me?" Michiko is stunned but quickly comes to a realization. "Wu, it was my mother. Listen and I will explain everything. The day I left was hard for me because I would be away from you. But I was happy because it would only be for a month. However, when the month ended, did my mother tell me the truth" "And what is the truth Michiko?"

"The truth is that after the month was up, mother told me that her true intentions were to keep me away from you. She said I could do better than a mortal man and that I should be with one of my own kind. How mad at her I was. I tried to leave and come back to you, but she put a spell on me that kept me from leaving this house. Years went by and all I could think of was you Wu. How I wanted to be in your embrace again and feel the touch of your lips on my own. When mother finally passed away, the spell was broken and I could leave again. I wanted to leave and come back to you, but I didn't because I was afraid. Afraid that you had found someone else and had forgotten me. Or worse, hated me for leaving and didn't want anything to do with me anymore. That is the reason I never came back to you.

And as for the letter, my mother must have sent it to you to keep us apart. Wu, I am so sorry this happened". "Michiko, you have no reason to apologize". After hearing this, she runs over and hugs him and he hugs her back.

Chapter 3

After the hugs, they are now in the tea room catching up with each other. After Wu tells Michiko why he left the school and the ninja, she says this. "Wu, have you ever stop to consider that maybe they were acting differently towards you is because you assumed they would act differently towards you so you started acting differently first? I think you should just tell them how you feel, I'm sure they will understand. And even if they don't understand, they will always care about you and be your students. Same with Garmadon and Misako. If they don't understand they will still care about you.

"Thank you Michiko, I feel so much better now. You always know what to say in any situation". Michiko ponders a moment then speaks. "Wu, I still love you and I want you to stay here with me. However, I won't make you stay here. I just want you to be happy, whatever decision you make I will accept". Wu is stunned yet again by Michiko's words. Then he speaks. "Michiko, two things. One, I will need time to think about it. And two, maybe you could come with me".

Michiko smiles and understands. After tea, she takes him to the potions room where the accident happens. Wu trips on a loose floor board, bumps into a cabinet of potions and knocks them into a cauldron with another potion in it that causes a huge smoke filled explosion that renders Wu unconscious. Later, he wakes up in the same bedroom he woke up in when Michiko found him. But he notices something is very wrong. He sees a mirror and goes over to it. As he is walking, he notices his joints don't hurt and that he is faster. When he reaches the mirror and looks into it, he lets out a startled scream.

Chapter 4

Peering back at him was a reflection of himself when he was 19. Then a 19 year old Michiko walks in. "So I see you have finally woken up, I am glad for that. Before you ask, I did not plan any of this". "Why are we teenagers again, Michiko?" "Simple, the potion in the cauldron was a potion that was meant to rejuvenate plants. And the other potions in the cabinet you knocked over were various health potions and whatnot. Long story short when the potions mixed together, it created a youth potion that returned us to our youth". "Can you turn us back, Michiko?" "I'm positive I could. I just don't see why we should turn back". She stops again and after thinking, sighs and tells Wu her thoughts. "Wu, like I said earlier, I still love you and want to be with you always. Don't you see what has happened? We have been given a second chance. My mother can't separate us again so we can start over. We will grow old again, but now we have the chance to do it together. Please Wu, tell me you still want to be with me".

Wu is speechless. "Michiko still wants to be with me?" he thought to himself. After thinking to himself. He gives her his answer. Back at the school, the ninja are getting ready to go look for their sensei when teenage Wu and Michiko enter. "Hey guys, I'm back. And I brought my fiancé with me". Said Wu.

THE END


End file.
